


× [ La casa de té ] ×

by Charo_Charito



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Baker Alec Lightwood, Demisexuality, Homoeroticism, Love at First Sight, M/M, Malec AU, Mundane Magnus Bane, Sexual Tension, a lot of tea, lesbians comments
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charo_Charito/pseuds/Charo_Charito
Summary: Hola! Bienvenido a mí casa de té, gracias por elegirme para pasar un rato tranquilo tomando una buena taza de té acompañada de las más exquisitas delicias de la pastelería francesa. Una pequeña recomendación: Déjese llevar por los sabores y perfumes que le ofrezco. No piense en nada más.Atte. Alexander.





	1. Chapter 1

Los ojos de Alec se cerraron mientras saboreaba el suave gusto de el cardamomo en el café que había preparado.

_\- Siento que voy a acabar de solo oler esta taza._

_\- Que asco que sos..._  - Le contestó Clary, la novia de su hermana.-  _Podes guardarte todas tus cosas raras mientras estoy cocinando._

Alec la miró como se mira a un animal que no logra entender mucho de la vida, solo que debe comer, dormir y procrearse.

_\- Cariño, no es mi culpa que no puedas valorar los sabores como yo, es un talento natural._

_\- No es un talento, es un fetiche que tenes. Además,_ \- Levantó su cuchara, con la cual estaba midiendo.-  _soy pastelera, se mucho de sabores._

 _\- No te voy a negar eso.._  - Alec noto que estaba encorvado sobre la taza y se sentó derecho.-  _Agradezco que mi hermana esté con vos, al menos ella no cocina._

 _\- Eso me recuerda a... ¿Cuando te vas a mudar?_  - Dijo sin mirarlo, el sabia de que hablaba.

_\- Cuando encuentre un departamento acorde a mis necesidades y hábitos._

_\- Deberías pelear por el departamento. No era necesario que se lo dejes a Jace... Deberías de sacarlo a patadas._

_\- Deberías, deberías.._ \- se burló de la chica de pelos naranja.-  _El no tiene trabajo. Me pareció cruel..._

_\- Cruel es que te engaño con ese nerd de lentes._

_\- ¿Por que somos todos gays?_  - Clary lo miró y empezó a reír. Le sorprendían las salidas que tenía a veces, como si siguiera la conversación con su mente

 _\- Tómate tu café, Izzy se va a hacer cargo del asunto.. -_ Junto el mortero con cardamomo molido y el café y lo guardo para lavarlo luego, sabía que Alec se iría en unos minutos distraído con algo _._

 _\- Café turco, delicioso por cierto_ _-_ le aclaro y tomó un sorbo, Clary sabía que se venía la explicación. _\- Sabías que el cardamomo, a pesar de lo que muchos piensan, es una especia_  - hizo un gesto de asombro que Clary trato de ignorar y no reír -  _que sirve para aliviar los dolores y el malestar causado por las hemorroides. Algo importante para los gays por cierto._

-  _Estoy muy interesada Alec, de verdad._  - Clary pasó la crema a la manga para empezar a decorar la torta. Ignorando lo que acababa de decir.

 _\- No tan efectivo como el té de Malva pero.. -_ Movió la cabeza como para no irse de tema con su comentario obvio.- _Tiene un muy alto poder antiinflamatorio y sabes que?_  - Clary hizo un gesto parecido a "¿Tengo oportunidad de escapar a esa respuesta o negarla?" y Alec siguió ignorándola -  _Ayuda a afrontar mejor las posibles infecciones que se produzcan en el organismo._

 _\- Eso es genial Alec..._ \- Siguió decorando mágicamente la torta hasta terminarla.

-  _Espero Izzy no los golpee._ \- Soltó de nuevo como en continuidad con el otro tema. Miro al salón que tenía varios camareros hablando con señoras.-  _Amo a las señoras que vienen de a grupos a tomar el té._

 _\- ¿De chicos apuestos pasas a señoras grandes?_  - Clary empezó a reír divertida.

 _\- Claro que no. Jamas dejaria a los chicos apuestos._ \- Alec la miró mal y luego miró al pastel que había terminado de decorar. 

Era tan buena cocinera y pastelera que si no fuera por su fuerza de voluntad, rodaría por comer todo. Como Clary lo predijo se levantó de repente y se fue hacia el salon. El siempre quería mirar a la gente probar sus cosas.

 


	2. § Macaroons §

El sonido de la puerta se escucho como un eco hasta la cocina, era de noche y ya casi estaban por cerrar y Alec quería irse a dormir. Clary ya se había ido y...

_\- ¿Hola? Perdón la hora, vi que estaba cerrado pero, ando de antojo._

_\- Ya voy._ \- grito.

Estúpida ventana a la cocina. Pensó Alec al entender que le hablaba a él. Giro y se dirigió al mostrador con mala gana pero... Cuando levanto la vista lo vio a él...

- _Ah bueno, si sabia que eras tan lindo_ \- lo miró de arriba abajo.

\- _Gracias. -_ soltó el joven sonriendo- _Solo vengo a buscar esos macarrones que te quedaron ahí._

_\- Oh vamos... ¿No queres quedarte? Te invito algo._

_\- ¿Es enserio?_ \- El chico empezó a reír.

\- _Si ¿No queres?_

_\- Mmm... Bueno, tengo que volver al estudio.._

_\- ¿Estudio?_ \- Alec se apoyó en el mostrador, mirándolo.

\- _De baile. Soy bailarín._

_\- Que hermoso! Podrías enseñarme algunos movimientos._

_\- Podría si..._ \- El chico soltó una risa tímida y Alec empezó a emocionarse.

\- _Soy Alexander._

_\- Magnus._

_\- Hola Magnus_ \- dijo divertido.

\- _Hola Alexander. -_ le respondió y luego ambos empezaron a reír.

- _Por favor, decime Alec... -_ Abrió el vidrio del mostrador y lo miro esperando.- _Queres uno de cada color o te gusta alguno en particular._

_\- Me gustan todos._

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos. Mientras lo miraba sacó un guante transparente y se los puso en una mano. Alec comenzó a seleccionar uno de cada uno y los puso en una bandeja de cartón.

 _\- Bueno Magnus_ \- empezó a envolverlos mientras hablaba.- _Espero que los disfrutes y ya sabes, si queres podes bailar para mi y yo te digo si lo haces bien._

_\- ¿Ah sí? Bueno, también podes cocinarme algo y te digo si lo haces bien._

Atrevido. Alec lo miró y se rio divertido ¿Nueva cacería?

 _\- Cuando quieras, ya sabes donde encontrarme..._ \- Le entregó la bandeja y el chico la tomo.- _O si no te doy mi numero y podes venir a mi casa._

 _\- Ah.. ¿No das vueltas no? -_ Sacó su billetera y vio que sus nudillos estaban marcados. Tal vez de una pelea? Apretó sus labios en disgusto.

\- _Deja. Es de parte de la casa._

 _\- Oh, bueno muchas gracias Alexander. -_ guardó su billetera y se giró para retirarse.- _Buenas noches._

 _\- No te pelees con nadie! -_ Le soltó con un repentino mal humor.

Magnus miró hacia atrás a un Alec que lo miraba fijamente. Le sonrió leve y se retiró ¿Por qué cuando veía una presa tenía que ser problemática?

Camino hasta la puerta y la trabo, no quería ver a nadie más por el dia.

 


End file.
